Chemiluminescence is the emission of photons as the result of a chemical reaction. Various chemiluminescence reactions are known, including those used in glow sticks and the luminol reaction. It would be useful to be able to use chemiluminescence to indicate and detect when an event, such as an unwanted intrusion, happens.